Supermans Pet
by MisplacedObject
Summary: Just When Superman is about to kill Shazam, the hero turns back into his child form, and this makes Flash unable to just let superman kill him. Flash quickly steps between the two, and this makes superman very, very angry


For Fireball, hope you like(: Superman sat brooding over the computer, his mind racing with thoughts. Why had the people turned against him? Hadn't he given them everything he could? He protected them, sheltered them. What reason could there possibly be for them to side with the insurgents? Why had they wanted the chaos that followed the insurgents over the peace he had brought them? "If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them." Superman said, standing and walking to the table where the other hero's stood together. "Metropolis and Gotham, I'll flatten them, set an example! Then, I'm finding the dimension these duplicates came from. They'll pay for interfering!" "Wait, we're wiping out whole cities? Invading worlds in other dimensions?!" Shazam asked as he walked in, shocked at what he had heard his leader say. "Do you have a problem, Billy?" Superman growled, turning to face the young hero. "Well, yeah. It's crazy! It's going too far." Billy looked over to his companions, who only gave back cold glares at his opposition to Superman's plan. "Mans world is incapable of self-rule. We will preserve order." Diana said, confirming hers and everyone else's stance on the plan. "No, no! There has to be limits! Even on us, especially on us!" "That's enough!" Superman yelled, tired of hearing the mans protest. "We can't do this! Have you gone nuts? Lois would never wan-" Superman charged at the other hero. Who did he think he was? How dare he defy his leader, how dare he bring up his Lois! Clark grabbed Shazam by the throat, tightening his grip on the young hero. He was tired of showing mercy to those who didn't appreciate it. That, that would be no more. He could feel the heat build behind his eyes as his anger grew. He would make an example of Shazam, just like he would Gotham and Metropolis. Shazam saw what was coming, their leader had snapped, and he was going to kill him. He clawed desperately, trying to pry the kryptonians hands away from his neck. But he quickly realized the pointlessness of it as the others grip got tighter. He was too weak to wriggle free from the mans super grip, and began to panic. Superman could kill him easily, and that was exactly what he planned to do. He had to think fast. "Shazam!" The word struggled to escape his throat, but he finally managed to spit it out. Instantly, the bolt of lightning fell upon him and superman, allowing Billy to escape from the mans grasp as he staggered back in shock. He let out a loud growl as he quickly recovered, charging at the hero who sat in his true form on the floor. It was a dirty trick, and it only fueled his rage. "That's it!" Superman now stood over Billy, his eyes filling with red heat. He would die now. "Wait!" The flash shouted, dashing towards them, before superman could react, the red clad hero was in front of him, shielding Billy. "I can't let you do this Clark, it's not right." "You too?" The hero in blue glared at the man in front of him, though the redness in eyes retracted. "Please, Clark, listen to me. Let me reason with him, I mean look at him," Barry gestured to the boy behind him, "He is still a kid, can you blame him for over-reacting?" "He pledged his loyalty to me, as did all of you. How could he dare to speak against me if he were truly loyal?" "You have to forgive him Clark," Barry said as he tried to to think of anything to say to prevent the other man from killing Billy, "Maybe he doesn't fully realize the reason of your plan, the potential." Flash could see the growing doubt in superman's eyes as tried to reason with him. It was working. "Are you siding with Shazam?" Diana asked, stepping forward, locking eyes with the flash, "Because that's what it sounds like Barry." Superman looked over to Diana, then back to Barry. His eyebrows furrowed as her words sank into his mind. "I know better than to go against Clark. Besides, I gave him my word I would stand with him, in case you forgot Diana. All I'm asking is that he give Billy a chance, he is just a kid. Is killing one not beneath him?" Barry turned to face Clark, "Is it?" Superman stood still as all eyes in the room shifted to him. Of course he would say killing a child was beneath him. He wouldn't even allow himself to think of such a horrid thing. Yet, he knew when he would say that, that Barry would point out that everyone saw how he was about to kill Billy. He would be made a fool of, and that would surely instill doubt within his subordinates. He couldn't let that happen, nor could he allow Flash to get away with this stunt. He sighed, and placed his hands behind his back before turning to the others, "I believe I should put an end to this before a bigger scene is made. Sinestro, Hal, take Billy to the chambers and keep him there upon further notice. Everyone else go on about your assigned duties. I'll deal with Barry." The group quickly scattered, none wanting to displease the kryptonian (they now knew where they would end up if they did). As the last left, Superman turned to Flash, who returned his look with a nervous stare. Clark smiled as he looked over the smaller hero. He was a bit shorter, and his chest smaller, though his suit outlined his chest very nicely, accentuating his muscles. "Are you going to say anything?" Barry asked, not looking the taller in the eye. "That was a brave thing to do, Barry." Superman said as he began to circle the man in red, eyes focused solely on him, "I'm surprised you spoke out, alone no less." "I couldn't let you just kill Billy. He-" "He was lucky the Flash was here to save him, speak for him, otherwise Grundy would be burying him right about now." "Thank you Clark," Barry said with relief in his voice, "For sparing him. I promise I'll talk to him, you know, get him to see the light." He let out a nervous laugh before moving for the door. The quicker he got away the better. "Flash." Superman's voice called, "Where are you going?" "To see Bill-" "You think after letting Billy live like you wanted, I'd let you just walk away, leaving me empty handed?" "What do you mean?" Barry asked, wary of the man that stepped closer to him. Superman paused, thinking a bit before a large smirk crossed his face. "You know, you've always been my favorite little pet." Superman said ignoring his question and taking slow steps towards him, "You were always the better looking one out of all of them, Hal, Diana, and everyone else, out of the them all, you were always on my mind." "Umm, I-uh, thank you?" Barry said, unsure of what the other was talking about. Superman let out a small laugh as his smiled widened. "I'm not sure if you're playing dumb or hard to get." "Clark I-" "You know," Superman whispered against Barry's ear once he closed the gap between the two, "I've always wondered if you've ever used you powers for anything special." "A-Alright!" Barry exclaimed, pushing himself away from Superman, trying his best to hide his red face, "What exactly are you getting at?!" "Do I have to dumb it down?" Superman sighed, "Because I find it's very obvious Barry, I want to fuck you." Barry froze as the words hit his ear, he couldn't believe superman just said that. He quickly turned his head away as he felt the heat rush back into his face, he couldn't help how easily he blushed. He had never been on much, let alone at all by a guy. He wasn't sure how he felt about, but he did discover one thing, he liked his boss's directness. "W-what? Me?" Barry stammered, backing away with quick steps. Superman's arm shot out, his hand latching onto Barry's forearm. "Yes you." Superman said, his lust filled eyes staring to Barry's, "Right up that tight little ass of yours." "Clark!" Barry yelled, unsure of what a proper response should be. He had never been told such things by any man before, let alone his boss. "Hmm? Hasn't anyone ever told you how sexy you look in costume?" Clarks voice was now a seductive whisper, "I can't help how tight it makes your ass look, or how much I want to pound into it each and every time I see you bend over." Barry swallowed as he continued to listen to Clarks words. "I've always wanted to get under that suit Flash, let me touch you, let me fuck you." Barry was speechless, each word from Clark added to the heat building in his stomach, and to his horror, superman saw. "Look at you,"Clark said, his eyes drinking in the sight of Flash's boner under his suit as he circled around him., "You like when I talk to you like this." Superman grabbed the golden lightning bolt on flash's head, yanking it back, "Don't you, my pet?" He let his tongue lick along Barry's jaw line as his free hand slid slowly down Barry's chest until it reached the others dick. "Clark.." Barry breathed, trying to speak over a growing moan as Clarks hand massaged his growing erection. "You like it even more when I touch you, right?" Clarks grip on mans member grew tighter, and Flash's form melted into Superman's as he continued to knead pleasure into him. "Yesss," Flashed moaned, "I do." Flash closed his eyes as he let Superman's hand do all the work. Biting down on his lip he rocked his hips into Clarks hand, increasing the friction. Though he quickly he stopped when he felt Clarks own erection brush against his ass. "Don't think you're the only one wanting to get off." Superman huffed in his ear, "I told you I wanted to fuck you." He grabbed at Barry's mask, tugging it off roughly. He threw it to the ground before crushing his lips to Barry's. He let his tongue trace over the lips before demanding entry by biting down on the bottom one. Barry instantly complied, opening his mouth for Superman to claim. "Take off your suit." Clark demanded after taking a moment to catch his breath after the kiss. Barry hesitated, he hadn't been ready to do this, he hadn't been ready to do any of this really, but here he was, being told to strip. He couldn't help but find the harsh demands of his superior hot, he'd never had this before, it was new and he loved it, despite his hesitation. "Good pets obey their masters." Clark said as he moved to sit in the chair behind him, growing impatient, "I want to watch mine strip for his." Barry let out a large breath and nodded his head. He was too nervous to say anything in fear of ruining the mood. He admitted to himself he had found this unbelievably hot. He looked over to Superman who immediately met his gaze, locking their eyes together. With shaky hands, Barry let his hands find their way to the suits seams, pulling it away slowly. "That's it." Superman whispered as flash stepped fully out of his suit, allowing his member breathing room. When he looked back to Clark, he saw the man ha d already had his dick in hand, with his pants in a pool on the floor. "I like what I see" Superman's hands traveled down his inner thigh, massaging it there. "But I want to more." "More?" Flashed asked, he couldn't think of what more the man wanted to see. "Your super speed Barry, I want to see how fast you can make yourself cum," His words were flat and demanding, and they sent chills down Barry's spine. He knew what superman wanted to see, and he knew exactly how to do it. "nu-uh" Clark said as Barry readied his fingers, He patted his bare lap, motioning for Barry to sit. Barry complied, dashing to the other before sitting on his lap. Clark pulled Barry closer to him so his back curled into his chest, he ran his hands along the inside of Barry's smooth thighs, teasing him as his fingers grazed past his shaft. Barry bit down on his lip again, he could feel the already enormous erection behind his back swell up as he pressed his back further into Clarks chest. "I'm waiting." Clark whispered as his lips brushed past Barry's ear, he let them travel down the curve of Barry's neck before picking a spot to leave his mark. Barry let a small moan go before spreading his legs apart. Before he could move his hand, Clarks shot out and grabbed it, pulling up to his mouth after letting go of his neck. He quickly began to suck, running his tongue over the two fingers so they'd be wet enough to slip in easily. Once deemed wet enough, Clark guided Barry's hand down his body to his hole. He forcefully moved Barry's hand forward, forcing his fingers inside without warning. Flashed gasped, bucking his hips up in shock. He hadn't expected the forceful entry and did all he could not let out any noises of pain as he pushed his fingers further into himself. Barry relaxed his muscles, spreading the two fingers apart to stretch himself. He continued to press his fingers in deeper, searching for the spot that would bring him to orgasim while Clark took it upon himself to let his fingers ghost around his dick before grabbing it and pumping him slowly up and down, encouraging him to hurry. His hips shot up as the others hand sent a small surge of pleasure through him, and as he brought them back down he gasped aloud. "Ahh!" Barry finally moaned, hitting the spot he was looking for. His back arched into Clarks chest, spreading his legs wider as he built up rythym in his hips. Clark looked over Barrys shoulder to watch as his pet fucked himself for his master. He let go of Barrys dick, letting one hand wrap around the mans waist, holding him down so that each time Barry rolled his hips they rubbed against his own hard cock. He wanted to fuck Barry, but before that, he wanted to see the other finish himself. He wanted to see how dirty he could be with his powers. As Flash fingered himself faster, Clarks other palm ran across the others bare chest, grazing the other mans nipples. Flash inhaled sharply at the touch, the other man hadn't had another man touch him this way before, he didn't know how much pleasure could be obtained from just a simple touch or tug. But Clark knew, oh yes he knew all too well where to touch Barry to give him as much pleasure as possible. Again, Clarks fingers rand over his over them before taking one between his fingers, squeezing it softly. "Ah, Clark!" Barry moaned, rolling his hips into his fingers again. With his free hand he moved to take his now throbbing cock in his hand,stroking it hard as his fingers hit his prostate again and again. "That's it." Clark moaned as Barrys rocked back onto his dick again, he pulled his hand away from the others chest to rund it along his thigh, "YOu can go faster than that!" Barry's hand moved faster inside of him, he was close, it was all toomuch. The speed, Clarks touch. He couldn't last much longer. "Oh god!" Barry cried as his back arched and his hips bucked. Catching his breath after his orgasm, he felt the hot liquid run down his chest. He meltedback into the man behind him, exhausted. "Oh god Barry." Superman sighed, gripping the base of his own dick after Barry finished. He quickly lifted Barry up to position himself to enter him. He thrusted up, entering the Flash's still sensitive hole. Barry let out a whimper as much of Clark entered him without warning, he hadn't gotten Clark however, let out a moan as he pumped harder into Barry, enjoying the tightness of him. "Clark!" Barry groaned as he dug his nails into Clarks arm, "Oh god, oh!" "God you're so tight!" Clark exclaimed, letting his head roll back his hips continued to push harder into Barry. The man was tight against him and he loved it. He loved the pain he knew he was sending through Barry's body, it only added to the immense waves of pleasure. "Fuck!" He cried, thrusting his hips harder into the man atop him. He was so close, all he needed was just a bit more. "Clark.." Barry moaned, rolling himself back in sequence with Clarks thrusts. He knew it would bring Clark closer to release. "Harder Barry." Clark growled as his grip on the man tightened as he could feel theheatin his stomach build. "Fuck, "I'm gonna cum!" _ Clark stood, pulling up his pants as Barry sat limp in the chair they both had sat on while Clark had fucked him, his energy drained and his body sore. Clarked smirked, looking him over one last time. He had worked his pet to exhaustion, pushing to the brink while gifting him both pleasure and pain. He'd remember this the next time he decided to speak out. And next time,he'd have the Flash using more than just his fingers 


End file.
